The Phone Moan
by fireflyAndy
Summary: Mechanist develops a new communication device and offers it to team avatar (and obviously high ranking members of each nation) for the beta test. Aang and Katara get an ingenious idea for a prank and some of their friends get a closer look into the life of the avatar and his waterbender then they dreamed possible. Rated M because... well you'll see.
1. The Phone Moan

Mechanist develops a new communication device and offers it to team avatar (and obviously high ranking members of each nation) for the beta test. Aang and Katara get an ingenious idea for a prank and some of their friends get a closer look into the life of the avatar and his waterbender then they dreamed possible.

Rated M because... well you'll see.

**FFA****: If you're unfamiliar with the phone moan, it was one of those random screencap posts with an ingenious party game. Basically one member of a pair goes down on the other while the other is on the phone to someone. The game ends when the person on the other end of the call ends the conversation or realises what is happening. The couple then switches and repeats with a different person on the other end of the call. If one member is hung up on before being caught out they either forfeit or call another person. Member that can 'bust' the other in the shortest time wins.**

**See this for more. .** www*picshag*com/the-phone-moan*html (replace asterisks with full stops.)

Aang and Katara sat lazily gazing out at the landscape below them at the Southern Air Temple. She lay in his lap toying with the Mechanist's latest invention and he gazed out at the nostalgic view of his home. He noticed immediately when she sat up and her weight disappeared from his legs.

"Katara is something wrong?" He asked, worry coating his tone while an evil grin played at her lips.

"Hardly. Aang, you remember that prank Sokka and Zuko pulled at the engagement party?" She asked, the words toying out of her lips.

"How could I forget? It was the most embarrassing thing he's done yet." Aang shivered at the memory.

_Two months ago…_

_Aang and Katara sat smiling at the head table of the party. Their friends in the earth kingdom had heard of their engagement and held a party in honour of it. Zuko and Iroh attended as friends to the avatar and the rest of team avatar had attended because they wouldn't hear the end if they hadn't. Sokka and Zuko quickly grew bored of the night since their counterparts had duties in their own nations. Kila, (Suki didn't work out. Ki means hope, La is the ocean spirit so her name basically means 'hopeful ocean 'Long story for another time.) Sokka's girlfriend was training the non-bending girls of the southern tribe in the Kyoshi Dance and Mai, Zuko's wife, had her own family affairs to attend. The two had become good friends since the Boiling Rock and, naturally, gravitated towards each other when the night began to grow dull. The two shared an evil grin and moved to the storeroom of the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's old teashop. Up on one of the shelves was a dusting bottle of C2H5OH. Or simply, Cactus Juice. They poured a little into two glasses of sweetened rice wine and gave the tray to an unknowing bus boy. Needless to say the following events made for a party that no one was forgetting._

"I think its time for a little revenge." The grin toyed at her lips.

"I think so too, although there aren't any events coming up for large scale embarrassment." She laughed at his comment.

"Large scale embarrassment was exactly what I had in mind. Just not publicly. Come with me." She stood pulling him with her. Together the young couple made their way through the empty temples to their bedroom, an open, airy space that over looked the valley and had amazing acoustics. She pushed him onto the bed and tendered a soft, passionate kiss to his lips before standing. He whined at the loss of contact and sat to capture her for more but she pressed a finger to his lips.  
"Not yet, revenge first." That grin reclaiming its place on her features.

"Okay revenge. What is this master plan you have in mind?" His hands wound in her robes, gently pulling her closer.

"Well, you remember when the Mechanist gave us these for a test run?" She twirled the communicator in her hands between them.  
"Yeah?" He mumbled, not getting her point.

"Well two weeks ago while you were in the spirit world I got a call from one of our friends, and it was rather interesting."

"Yeah, what has that got to do with anything, how is an interesting call supposed to embarrass Sokka and Zuko?" Confusion broke through his cloud of lust.

"The content of that call love, Toph rang me while she was with someone. And believe me, she was _very_ with someone." Still not getting it, Aang shook his head gently. "Oh for the love of the spirits. Aang it's a game, She rang me while someone was going down on her to see how long until I figured it out. Can you imagine my brother's face if he got a call from me in the middle of that?" She grinned widely.  
"Oh spirits that is ingenious. You know he'd fly here and kill me right?" Aang laughed. "Spirits, it would be funny though. What about Zuko then?" She brought her gaze to his, waiting for her Avatar to get the point. "Oh right, there's two of us and two to prank. Got it. Who's first?"

Katara laughed as she pushed her love onto their bed. She kissed him gently while untying the sash that held his robes together. The waistband of his pants slackened and she pulled them off. Left in his trunks Aang leaned against the pillows and dialed his old master's number. Mai answered after a few moments and promised to find Zuko for him.

"Aang, How are things in the South?" At the sound of Zuko's voice Katara removed his final piece of clothing and began to place kisses along his stomach.

"Better than you could imagine. The temple's looking great." He groaned a little under his breath.

"Good, and how's living with your girlfriend? Sokka still doesn't know does he?" At this point she moved her hands to his manhood and began to caress along his length with gentle flourishes of her wrist. He shuddered under her touch.

"Better then ever and of course he doesn't. I'd be a babe in the Water Tribes if he knew." Katara moved her kisses down towards the head of his manhood, drawing a very loud groan from her fiancé. "Although I don't know how much longer I could take it. The word girlfriend is a little to immature for me."

"True but no one uses fiancé." Katara moved her mouth to take him in. His groans very loudly passed into the microphone of the device in his hand. "Are you okay Aang? You sound a little preoccupied." Katara gagged from laughing at Zuko's comment.

"Fine, fine. Preoccupied? Who's preoccupied? I'm the avatar I don't get that luxury."

"If you say so All-knowing. So any way, you already popped the question, we're just waiting on you guys to decide." Katara began to combine her hand with her mouth and sped up her pace a little. Aang's breathing became heavier and a mumbled, "Holy spirits." Escaped his lips.

"Yeah but then there is Sokka to deal with and all the political aspects. I mean I can practically hear the comments regarding knocking her up and you know Sokka will be fun to deal with." Katara sped up her movements even more. Usually hearing your boyfriend discuss his reservations on marriage in this situation would not end well but she fought the urge to laugh. They had already arranged the wedding alone and were planning on the announcement in the following months.

"Sokka won't care. He's just doing his brotherly duty." Zuko stated.

"Oh and does that duty extend to getting his little sister high at her own engagement party?" Katara took this as her cue to really push Aang, she had let him go for too long as it was.

"Aang, come on man I already apolo-" He was cut of by Aang's voice and a thousand others groaning out,

"Oh my spirits!" Realisation hit Zuko faster than a fireball. For a moment he forgot Mai walking back into the room or the servants that were going about the business.

"Dude did you seriously just call me with Katara going down on you? Come on!" (No pun intended) He disconnected and left the couple in fits of laughter and sweat.

"Oh spirits! Katara, you're a mad genius." She crawled up his body and kissed him gently. He pulled away after a moment. "A really sexy mad genius." He brought his lips back up to hers and rolled them over. He moved to his clothes before she stopped him. Her head flooding with ulterior motives.

"Leave them off, it will make it harder for me." She offered a wink and moved her hands to the ties on her tunic.

"If you say so my love." He placed gentle kisses along her neck while undoing her tunic and sliding it off her form. It was summer in the South and as the temple was theirs she left off her usual pants. Left in her bindings Aang began to untie the ones at her legs. He slid them off gently and placed kissed up her legs. Katara took the communicator from its discarded place on the bed and dialled the number of her brother.

The gruff, familiar voice answered. "Little sister, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh just you know, felt like a chat big brother. It has been so long. Almost two months!" Aang laughed from below her, tickling her folds with his jagged breath.

"Huh, felt longer. How's life in the Earth Kingdom?" Katara groaned internally. She had forgotten to tell her brother of her living arrangements.

"The usual. Stuffy nobles and such. There isn't as much for me to do with the war over, I've been learning natural medicine from local herbalists and assisting in the medical houses. Ba Sing Sei has not changed." Katara mentally applauded herself for the quick lie, overlooking the obvious reason it was going to be caught out.

"Really? Sounds like such fun. How about Aang heard much from that punk?" At the mention of his name Aang placed gentle kisses along her sensitive spots.

"Sokka please. I'm marrying him the least you could do is show a little respect."

"Marrying? When did that happen?" Sokka grunted from the other end of the line.

"I don't know, maybe at that party two months ago which was to celebrate our engagement?" Her fingers came up to the orange pendent at her neck.

"Oh right. I thought you needed permission from dad for that?"

"Sokka, do you really think that _dad_ would give anyone _my_ hand? I gave him permission. Dad accepted and Gran Gran did as well. I'm the only Waterbending Master truly of our tribe in existence and the best female master in half a millennia. You don't just offer me off like a prized polar bear-dog." She growled, her pitch altering with Aang's movements. "Oh spirits do that again." She whispered.

"What? Didn't catch that last part." Sokka spoke from the phone.

"Nothing, talking to someone else. Not important." Aang repeated the movement more forcibly, drawing a low moan from her.

"Are you busy or something? I can call back Katara." Sokka began to grow uncomfortable.

"Not even remotely busy," A grin forming at her lips. "Um the reason I called was to tell you something important." Aang brought his hands to her entrance, increasing her pleasure and her breathing. She was beginning to lose her mind.

"Ok then tell me 'something important.'" Sokka grumbled from the other end of the line.

"I moved, um," Aang sped his movements, bringing her untold pleasure. "I moved into the southern." Her breathing became impossibly erratic and it took all her self-control to bite back her screams of pleasure.

"The Southern what? Is someone threatening you Katara? Are you okay?" Concern flooded his voice.

"Hardly." She breathed heavily. Taking a deep breath she restated her sentence. "I moved in with Aang. I've been at the Southern Air Temple for weeks."

"YOU WHAT? IS HE THERE PUT HIM ON THE PHONE NOW!"

"Sokka calm down, of course Aang's here. In a manner of speaking." Aang grinned against her and changed his movements to bring her to the edge.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He was met with silence. "Katara!"

"Whoa calm down. Aang is… Oh spirits Aang." She vocalized his name much louder than intentional.  
"AW OOGIES GET YOU GRIMY AVATAR PAWS OFF MY BABY SISTER!" Katara grinned largely.

"Nice chatting with you Sokka." She hung up and brought her gaze down to her boyfriend.

"Well that was fun." He grinned up at her.

"My love, you can say that again." She sat up to meet him and pulled him on to the bed with her. Their lips met in a blinding passion and lust gripped in both of their stomachs. Katara reached down to his manhood and began the same flourishes she had before. His hands moved to the knots of her breast bindings but he pulled away slightly.

"Aang?" she questioned.

"Are we really about to do this?" He asked, breathless.

"I thought that was a little obvious, is something wrong?" She began to worry.

"No, its just, under different circumstances this would be okay but as an Air Nomad-" She cut him off, jerking herself up right. (unfortunate choice of words sorry.)  
"Now is not exactly an ideal moment for you to tell me about issues with me being Water Tribe. That would have been the day we met, or the day of the invasion when you kissed me, or I don't know, MAYBE WHEN YOU PROPOSED!" Her voice shuddered, pleasure replaced with rage.  
"No that isn't what I meant. My people just place different values on different aspects of relationships. Your people view marriage as the final commitment of a relationship. My people viewed this as it. Sure we can fool around but once we take this step, there isn't any going back for me. I will be entirely yours." His voiced softened her frown and his words softened her rage.  
"So what you're saying is, this is basically a marriage ceremony for you." She puzzled it out in her mind.

"Yeah, Air Nomads grow up knowing this but since you aren't an Air Nomad I needed to make it clear to you, I have no issues with you being from the Water Tribe." Katara relaxed her body back onto the pillows. She grabbed one of his hands and brought it to the orange and saffron band around her neck.

"Aang, to me this is a promise. It's a promise of marriage and future and of you. My people view this as a stepping stone to the ultimate commitment of two people. To my people, this necklace is a symbol of commitment and the promise of marriage. By giving me this necklace you promised yourself to me and by accepting I return that promise. There was already no going back for me." She brought her lips to his for a brief second. "Its only right that we acknowledge that promise in both our cultures, don't you agree?" She ran her hands along his chest, drawing a throaty chuckle from him.  
"Of course I do, but if we do this, I want it to be right by your people as well. What do you say to putting our wedding ahead a few months? I'm sure Kanna and Hakoda won't be overly shocked." He sat up pulling her with him, hands in hers.

"They will most likely have had wedding plans set up the moment we announced our engagement." She returned.

"Then you're okay with waiting?" He asked gently.

"Definitely not. But for you Sweetie, I will make an exception." She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you Aang." She smiled against his lips.

"I know." He stated, nearly making her want to smack him. Pulling away he began to stand and move for his clothes. "I'd return the favour but 'I love you' is beginning to feel a little too inadequate for how I feel about you." He grinned and moved towards the master bathroom. His grin spread to Katara as she herself grinned and collapsed back against the sheets.


	2. Epilogue, The Wedding

After a moment she resigned herself to collecting her own clothes and cleaning up their mess somewhat. She noticed the paper resting on his desk and scribbled a series of announcements regarding their up and coming ceremony. The first to her father, then her brother, Zuko and Toph. The rest could wait. A smaller ceremony would be easier to organize in comparison to the larger one she knew the Earth Kingdom would insist on. She gave a small whistle out into the valley and before long several lemurs crawled at the walls. She gave out the four messages and instructions before giving each an affectionate pat in thanks. She then moved for the master bathroom, she was fully clothed but the light scent of sex clung to her body. Her soon-to-be husband was occupied behind a bamboo screen, which she had no reservations about pushing aside.  
"Katara? Uh, is everything okay?" He asked, a little bashful of his position.

"Yeah, I sent off the lemurs so we will have to head south in a few days. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading to the water chakra pool for a bit." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and offered a cheeky wink as she drew the screen closed.

The Water Chakra was one of seven new additions to the Southern Air Temple. Aang had built them in honour of Guru Pathik, the one who helped him master the Avatar state. The seven Chakras were modeled after what they represented. The Earth Chakra was a small earthy meditation circle with the story of Omashu engraved around the Earth Kingdom's symbol. After Earth came the Water Pool she was headed to. The Water Chakra was a Perma-Freeze fountain and a pool. It was great for bending and a little fun. The fountain used an ancient technique of waterbending that froze the ice in place no matter the weather. It was the technique used by the poles to create their buildings and walls. The third was the Fire Chakra; it was a fire pit with dragon etchings around it. Fourth was the Love Chakra which was a small garden overlooking the valley and the west. Fifth sat the Sound Chakra, It was a courtyard with a statue of the Air Nomad avatar before Yang Chen, Light followed sound and was a garden of cherry blossoms that face east, rising with the sun. The final Chakra was the Chakra of Thought, It was a platform that rested at one of the higher points of the mountain. Around this Chakra Aang had set a series of carvings that told his story, from the point of the iceberg through to the comet.

Katara sat cross-legged at the edge of the pool, hands resting in the lotus position. She had been experimenting on a new form of bending that required strength of mind over body. She gained a feel of her chi and extended that to the water, beginning slowly at first with the simpler moves she taught to Aang and trying to recreate them with only her chi, no movement. So far she was only able to perform the first move she ever learned, pushing and pulling the waves, with any success. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath in and stood, streaming the water around her she pushed it into an octopus form surrounding her with arms of offense and defense. She rested her trial at bending and began to work on traditional water bending. She moved another stream around her doubling her arms and raising herself up. The inner ring moved fluidly and defensively, the outer ring working as offence and defense. In the distance she created a similar form but one without a bender. She shot ice daggers at herself and moved to add them to her defense before firing back. She became one with the water pushing it back and forth between her own form and the unmanned one. Gradually the water sapped her energy and she returned it to the pool. The Perma-freeze fountain never ran on its own, as it was literally a block of ice. Instead it served as a sculpture that could only be interacted with by waterbenders. She resumed her meditative position and concentrated on the pull of the fountain. She urged the water through the pipes and out the spouts allowing it to fill and flow back into the pool. She sat for so long she didn't notice that a certain airbender was approaching her or that the sun had set.

"Katara?" He called, approaching from behind, still a distance away. His voice broke her concentration and the water she had moved through the fountain spat out at her.  
"Ugh!" She gasped, standing. "Over here Aang!" She called before swiftly bending the water out of her robes. She turned to meet a clean-shaven man dressed in fresh robes of orange and saffron.  
"Were you _meditating_?" He asked, regarding her with a reverence that only crept in on a rare occasion. She paused for a moment, yes, yes she was.  
"I haven't thought of it like that but I guess I was." She returned, leaning on her toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I didn't place you as the sitting still kind. I cooked already, if you're hungry." He reached up rubbing the back of his neck.

"Say that again?" She blurted.

"I cooked dinner, if you're hungry." He mumbled slightly louder, beginning the ascent back to their room.

"Well I never thought I'd hear you say that." She followed him a few steps behind.  
"And I never thought you would try meditating." He returned quietly, not for her ears, which of course, caught every word he said. She quickly bent a small water whip that caught him on the left buttock. "Hey!" He exclaimed, jumping a little as he turned to face her.  
"Hey yourself." She said in a questioning tone with a look of mock innocence.  
"Oh you are asking for it tonight." He turned fully and moved to tackle her but she had already elevated herself with water and bent two streams around her body.

"Sorry love, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the fountain." She grinned evilly.

"Come down here Katara," He called up to her; she was towering over him by at least 10 feet.  
"I'm rather liking up here at the moment Aang." Her grin stretching a little further.

"Fine then." He called. "I'll just have to come up as well." He bent the earth to carry him up to her height until his eyes were level with hers. This, he learned the hard way, was a large mistake. Katara took the opportunity to place a stream of water around the column turning it to mud and causing it to lose stability. Aang compensated by jumping to a water stream, like hers. He bent up an octopus form around himself. If she wanted to play, he was going to play too. Katara shook her head, being his waterbending master she had anticipated this move and was a little disappointed that Aang was predictable. She flung a series of ice daggers his way to occupy the eight arms before unleashing one strong water whip. Aang dodged the daggers with ease and forced control over the whip before it could strike. She then moved her attention to his ice column, melting it from under him. This move took the avatar by surprise and he lost control for a brief moment before using the avatar state to soften his fall. The water distorted the glow so Katara didn't notice the cheat until it was too late. He wrested the remaining water from her control, easing her to the ground before placing it back in the pool. He exhaled sharply moving his arms in a circular salute, releasing the avatar state before turning to her.

"Avatar state is cheating." She accused

"Was not, purely self defense." He retorted.

"Yeah, yeah." She stepped towards him placing a passionate kiss on lips. "So, you can cook huh?"

"Believe it or not, but as a vegetarian I figured you wouldn't be interested so I didn't mention it. I am actually a great cook."

"Well then, time to go home?" She asked.

"As long as you don't try and drench me again it is." He grinned gently against her lips.

"Nah I'm out for the day. Lets go see how great of a cook you are." She laced her fingers with his and the couple began the ascent towards their home.

The meal Aang had prepared was something of wonder, especially considering it was 100% vegetarian. It was a colourful ensemble, the rice had been glazed yellow and served with an orange sauce. Katara laughed at the dramatic Air Nomad colours but was left speechless when the first bite passed her lips.

"It's sweet!" She exclaimed when the ability to verbalize returned to her.  
"Yeah, the sauce is a mix of fruits and vegetables so it takes on a sweet taste." He grinned at her surprise.  
"Is their anything you _can't _do?" She asked.

"Metalbend, Toph's a little resistant to lose her title as the only metal bender in existence." He chuckled lightly while Katara resisted the urge to fling the last bite of her rice at him.

"If you say so." She stood to collect the plates before a tattooed hand stopped her.

"I'll do it." He stated simply. Aang gathered the dishes and moved them towards the sink. She laughed gently and moved for their bedroom. "If you say so Aang, I'm going to wash up, properly this time." She disappeared into the bathroom.

When she was dried and dressed in sleeping clothes she made her way back to their bedroom. Aang had not yet turned in so Katara left him to what ever he was doing. She crawled into the bed and wrapped herself in the covers. Although it was summer in the south, it was still cold enough at night that blankets were a slight must. Sleep had just placed its hooks in her when she felt a gentle pressure on her lips, pulling her back to consciousness. Katara opened her eyes to her boyfriend who was sporting a cheeky grin. He climbed into the bed beside her and continued their kiss. She broke away gently and moved over to his side, wrapping her arms across his chest and nuzzling into him.

"Hoshi ni taiyō kara no ai." He whispered into her hair.

"Hmm?" She questioned, her face still buried in his chest.  
"The monks used to have away of expressing a deeper kind of love, they would say 'hoshi ni taiyō kara no ai' or more simply, 'Taiyō to hoshi'. From what I can remember it translates loosely to a love from the sun to the stars."

"Wow," She mumbled. "'A love from the sun to the stars' hey? I like the sound of that." She placed a gentle kiss against his chest before sleep claimed her fully.

Days passed in a flurry and the four lemurs Katara sent out returned with the usual messages. 'Congratulations, see you there, blah blah blah.' The only message that really warranted a reply was one from her father regarding the attire for the couple. Katara had not considered this fully and only had two rough, colourless sketches to send. She also included a private note for the dressmakers, one not to be seen by her father lest his eyes be burned. She sent her father thanks in return and included the specific instructions for the water tribe tailors. "Make them simple, Air nomad colours, gold, saffron and orange but also make them easy to remove. I don't want an army to be undressing me on my wedding night." She tried to amend the last line but no matter how she stated it the tailors would know exactly why she wanted them '_easy to remove'._

With the final correspondence in flight Katara and Aang made their journey to the Southern Water Tribe. They were greeted with the usual energy whenever the avatar arrived in a city but with the wedding of a century so close, the lovers were quickly whisked away and separated for final fittings and details. As their big day got closer and closer the couple grew more fidgety and spent less time together. The couple grew notably more stressed. When ever Aang passed through the hall torches would flicker and when Katara passed, the walls would stream and the floors would melt slightly. Only one person could calm her when she got stressed and he was currently under house arrest and at the opposite end of the palace to her. Since the rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe the layout had changed drastically. The North had insisted on a palace and a court as well as the usual residential buildings. The south had always had a chief but a palace seemed a little arbitrary. Nonetheless they humoured the north and placed it anyway. Katara paced the unfamiliar halls until she no longer knew where she was. She would have panicked but a strange thought occurred to her, Toph's seismic sense allowed her to feel vibrations through the earth because it was her element, Katara wondered if she could replicate the move on ice as it was her element. She slowly kneeled and closed her eyes, placing her hands on the ice in front of her. She didn't know how or what she did but she managed to recreate the move just enough to gain her bearings. She stood and came face to face with a presence she hadn't noticed as the move was focusing on structure. "Aang!" She gasped.

"Did you just try and Toph the ice?" He asked. Eyeing her critically.

"Yeah. It was weird but I think it actually worked."

"Huh, why didn't I think of that? I've been wandering these halls for about ten minutes because I took a wrong turn." She laughed at his comment. The two could almost feel their stresses evaporating. "As long as those shoes stay on. I don't want any cold feet around here." He joked, his laugh matching hers.

'Deal." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Katara!" A voice echoed through the halls. One of her fitters probably.

"Ugh," She groaned. "Thank god this thing is tomorrow. I don't know how much more poking and prodding I can take." She kissed him gently before yelling back, "Coming!" Aang caught her hand in his as she turned.  
"Hey, relax. Just think, after tomorrow we will be sunning it up on Ember Island. One day of chaos, one night of chaos, one more day of chaos then tomorrow night it's just you and me. We can do this." He placed a kiss on her forehead. The voice called for her again. "Don't kill anyone. Just one more day love." She brought her eyes to his for a brief moment. "Taiyō to hoshi', Aang." She whispered before returning to yet another dress fitting.

The wedding blurred past quicker than both Aang and Katara thought possible. The lovers stood in the hall, she dressed in and orange and red dress that flowed down her like a waterfall, he in traditional robes of saffron and orange. The red was not Katara's first choice but it worked nicer with her darker skin and her Gran Gran insisted. "Red is the colour of passion, my little Waterbender." The two said the usual piece, kissed and moved to the early afternoon ceremony. The had planned it this way so that when they sneak away, as per tradition, there would be plenty of time for them to get to Ember Island. The highlight of the couple's morning should have been their wedding or the delicious food that the Southern Water Tribe had prepared but it was the expressions carried by two of their friends. Sokka kept sending the couple dirty looks and Zuko refused to meet their eyes. Katara and Aang laughed gently to themselves and took to the dance floor for a small moment before deciding it was time to run. Katara said her goodbyes to her family and Aang thanked them for everything. Bison whistle in hand, Aang bent the air around them and carried them 50 feet in the air, just as Appa caught them and they disappeared into the clouds.


	3. Epilogue, The Honeymoon

They arrived an hour after the sun had set. Ember Island was just as they remembered it, the terrible plays and the beautiful beaches. Katara had asked for a private villa and Zuko, too embarrassed to respond had to have Mai take care of the finer details. They walked up the steps to the villa and Aang swept her into his arms. Katara laughed loudly and squealed for him to place her down. He did not. His mouth enveloped hers and rearranged her so that he was not carrying her in the bridal style of the other nations that represented ownership, but in the way a man carries the woman he loves. Her legs wrapped around his waist and their tongues battled for dominance much more fiercely than usual. They blindly fumbled to the bedroom and collapsed against the bed in a fit of giggles. Katara moved for one of the many knots on his tunic but found soft tattooed hands stopping her.

"The spirits know how much I want to do this but I just need a moment. Okay?" He brought his ashy eyes to her sapphires, silently hoping she wouldn't take offense. She sighed under him but placed a loving kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Okay, I understand if you're not ready. I'm going out to explore the island a little." She wriggled out from under him and exited the villa. Aang assumed a meditative pose at the foot of their bed and his tattoos glowed a brilliant shade of blue.

"Avatar Kaito, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Li-Ang, Avatar Yang Chen, I need your wisdom." _(The other two are made up past female avatars. Kaito is Japanese meaning constellation or ocean, I think, and __Li-Ang__means loosely 'beam', or 'the way dawn'. Don't hold me to that though) _The four female avatars appeared around him at cardinal points. Kaito in a traditional Northern Water Tribe parka from a different age stood north, Kyoshi in her warriors' uniform stood south, Li-Ang in a red tunic emblazoned with black designs of fire stood east and Yang Chen in her Air Nomad uniform stood west.

"Greetings young Airbender." Yang Chen offered.

"Greetings." Aang bowed in respect, neglecting to state he had reached manhood by Air Nation standards years ago.

"It has been over a millennia since I was called on for advice. How may I assist thee?" Kaito questioned. Aang took a deep breath before voicing his concerns.  
"Today I completed an important stepping stone in my personal life and I came to seek wisdom in a personal area." He blushed lightly at his last words.

"Oh it has been a while since a male avatar has been bold enough to ask this question." Li-Ang giggled. She was silenced by a glare from Kyoshi. "Ah-hem." She coughed, hardening her features. "Of course, Aang. As our reincarnation you are entitled to our knowledge. Your water tribe girl is one lucky one indeed." This comment was rewarded with a severe nudge from the former earth and air avatars.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Just because my nation wasn't stuffy about it. You three better sit this one out." Kyoshi sighed and faded along with Kaito.

"Listen closely Aang." Yang Chen moved to stand with Li-Ang and preceded to pass down sage words of feminine wisdom.

Katara trudged through the tropical gardens up the mountain. It wasn't long until she found the area she was looking for. A natural hot spring. As a waterbender she could always sense when it was near, freshwater was harder than salt but gave off a distinctive taste. She laughed in triumph and began untying the outer knots of her dress. The dress was comprised of three layers. The outermost was the corset, a tightly bound orange piece that held her tightly. The middle was the layers of skirts that where held by the corset, they were ruffles of red and orange lined with gold. The innermost was a simple tunic of white that had designs of waves in silver. It was a layer for comfort from the weight of the other two layers. Left in the simple tunic she leapt into the spring laughing as her skin soaked in the water, empowering her. The heat relaxed her muscles and days off stress evaporated from her skin. Dress and make up free she was considering de-robing further when a voice she would know anywhere called through the trees.  
"Katara?" Came her husband's voice. Rather than answering she sent up a stream of water and froze it before shattering it, an icy flare to show him her direction. Before long the Avatar stumbled into her hot spring and was left speechless at the sight before him. His water tribe bride was floating through the steamy water, glistening in the moonlight.

"Looks like you managed to keep yourself busy." He smirked.  
"Doesn't take much, a nice lake or hot spring. Its like a sirens song." She mused, still floating, eyes closed. He laughed in response and began removing his outer layers as she had. His was less busy so it didn't take him long to strip into trunks and join her, jumping in and causing a tidal splash. A disoriented Katara sent a small wave back at him as a retort. Aang just laughed and swam over to her.

"Nice place you found here," He whispered in a lower, husky tone.

"Nice of you to join me here." She returned. Her breath tickling his chin. This comment was met with a grin from Aang, one she had never seen before. His lips enveloped hers in an intense passion and his arms wrapped around her. Katara, shocked at the sudden display became pliable in his grasp and melted into him.

Aang hoisted her up so they were level and her ankles locked behind him. He backed her up to the wall of the spring and allowed his hands to roam along her curves. One of his hands came up to cup her breasts which, for the most part, were unexplored territory. She grinned at this sudden boldness and began to grind her hips against his. This small action was met with a throaty groan from Aang and he broke away from the wall. He bent out a low platform, barely out of the water and laid her gently on it. He placed gentle but wet kisses down the path of her neck and along her collarbone, nipping and sucking at her skin drawing moans from her with ease. He tugged at the knots of her tunic and soon she was as bare as he, left in her bindings. Katara took the break in contact to flip them over, and straddled his hips. She placed wet kisses along his jaw and neckline while his fingers fumbled with the nots of her breast bindings. After several failed tries Katara laughed and moved her hands up to assist him. She slowly untied the familiar knots and the strips of cloth slowly unwound from her. Aang sat up to meet her lips with his own. He ran his hands gently up her waist to the curve of her breasts drawing a small shiver from his newly wed wife. Their tongues danced with fierce pressure while Aang's roaming hands moved to her remaining bindings which he was familiar enough with to remove with ease. Katara raised her hips so he could dispose of the fabric and was left bare straddling his own hips. Their hips crashed together while their tongues explored above. Pressure was starting to build in Aang's trunks before Katara moved off him and allowed him to spring free. Katara crawled over him and placed gentle kisses at his collarbone, leading along his jaw before she finally recaptured his lips. She broke the kiss, parting for air, and gazed into the ashy, silver eyes she had grown to adore.  
"Are you sure you want this Aang?" She asked, full of uncertainty.

"I have and always will want you Katara." He brought her lips back to his own before flipping their positions again. He took control, kissing down her neck to her breasts and capturing the left with his tongue. He ran his tongue around the sensitive dark skin before continuing down. When he got to her navel he placed a hot, wet kiss just below it before trailing the rest of his journey with his tongue. Aang placed a decisive stroke along her folds that caused her to arch her hips, begging for more. He took a deep breath in before he continued. Aang slowly rolled his tongue and began to caress her sensitive regions. After the third swipe he was met with gasps from his love as she writhed from the pleasure under him. He kept this up for a few moments before unrolling his tongue and moving it in a figure eight across her folds. This drew an even more breathless reaction from Katara, she was in heaven. Whatever Aang was doing it made her forget her own name and lost her in ecstasy. Her breathing heaved and Aang brought his hands in on the action. He swirled his tongue around her bump while his fingers massaged inside of her. He found a spongy spot with his fingers and teased it as much as he could. It wasn't long before screams were echoing around them. Katara was sweating and panting and at a complete loss for words. Her eyes were unfocused and searching wildly for something real. Her hands were scratching and sliding against the stone platform while her chest heaved with her panting breaths.

She eventually calmed enough and pulled him down on her. She needed him more urgently than she ever had before. Katara wrapped him tightly in her arms, one around his neck, the other under his arm and at his shoulder, securing him against her. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and kissed him with a passion she had never felt before. Her force shocked Aang but he complied, pleased that he had managed to follow Li-Ang and Yang Chens advice with success. The arm around his back began sliding down towards his hips before circling around to his shaft and began to massage it gently. Aang felt himself grow hard and fought to keep control of himself. Katara, however, was an excellent multi tasker and could kept up the ferocity of the kiss and her caresses easily. She felt his body begin to grow weak on top of her and began to guide him to her entrance. Aang caught on to her movements and began to enter her. He moved slowly at first, sensual but cautious. He had kept up his pretence of confidence but this was purely unexplored territory for him. She gasped as he entered her for the first time, her head tilting back and eyes fluttering shut. He filled her before pulling back out and repeating the action slightly faster. After a few thrusts she brought her eyes back to his and began to grind her hips in time, they moved together under the starry moonlit sky gasping for air and for each other. Choruses of Aang's and Katara's and several other unrepeatable sentiments rang out from their little spring. The two became so lost in each other, lost in their love and lost in their lovemaking that they lost control of their elements. The wind began to blow a little more and the water began to rise like rain falling upwards. Aang's hands dug into their stone bed and the water began to grow warmer. When their peaks came the sweat covered duo collapsed together, Aang lay beside Katara with her wrapped tightly in his arms. The water fell around them with a warm splash and the wind in the trees calmed. This drew a laugh from the exhausted couple who remained exactly where they were, bathing in the moonlight and sleeping under the stars as they had when they were young.

Not even sex could stop our Avatar from being an early riser. He rose with the dawn as all true airbenders did. Katara lay in his arms sleeping gently. He struggled to remove his arms from her without waking her but somehow managed to. He gathered their clothing and hastily placed on his robe and draped hers before carrying her to their villa. He placed her on the bed before discarding their clothes in some forgotten corner and crawling back beside her and drawing the covers. Seeming as if on instinct, as soon as he was settled beside her she rolled and buried her face in his chest with one arm draping across it to make sure he stayed beside her. Aang chuckled lightly and relaxed into her. Enjoying this moment of peace and happiness while it lasted.


	4. The Prequel

Prequel to my fanfic 'The Phone Moan'. The call between Katara and Toph that inspired the prank. For irishauthor94. Katara was wandering aimlessly through the all too empty halls of the Southern Air temple. Aang was off on 'spirit world business'. _What ever that was._ Katara thought to herself. She had just made her way to the kitchen when a foreign bell began to sound through corridors. It took her a few minutes but she finally found the grey and green brick that the mechanist referred to affectionately as a 'communicator'. "Hello?" She voiced into the microphone. "Katara! It has been too long." Toph's voice returned. "Oh hey Toph, how's the Bei Fong Metalbending Academy doing?" Katara asked. "As well as those dunderheads can do." She moaned slightly on the 'do'. "Ah Toph?" Katara asked. "Yeah? Hmm." She moaned again, as if she was eating _really_ good food. "Anyway I really called to ask how things are in the Southern Air Temple. Gotten a peek at those tattoos yet Sugar Queen?" "Toph!" Katara exclaimed, and then sighed. "You know the answer to that. I mean sure I have but not in the way you're suggesting. He is just 'a simple monk'. Remember?"

"Oh!" She released a high pitch gasp. "Yeah I know. Just teasing. How is he, you know, behind closed doors?" She moaned gently again. "Yeah right there." She breathed, barely audible. Katara began to grow uncomfortable but assumed Toph was playing with her.

"Sweet as ever, until you really get him behind closed doors. You wouldn't even know its him sometimes." Katara's mind wandered absently to her Avatar. Toph drew in a sharp inhale.  
"I don't know Sugar Queen, what I felt behind closed doors in Ba Sing Sei was interesting." Katara's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Toph I don't…" She was cut off by a high-pitched moan of pleasure. "Oh for the love of the spirits Toph! Quit playing." Toph laughed lightly.

"Apologies Katara." She continued to stifle her laughter. "He seemed quite enthusiastic. Very, very energetic if you know what I mean."

"Yes Toph, I do know what you mean." Katara began to grow frustrated.

"So where is my favourite woman anyway? Is he off 'avatar state yip yip-ping?'" She asked, laughing breathily through every syllable.

"Aang, who is definitely a male, is in the spirit world for the winter solstice. Believe me Toph, he is very male." Katara's blush reddened further.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Oh yes, that keep that up!" Her voice grew impossibly high. Katara froze. Toph was good but she wasn't _that_ good.

"Are you serious right now?" Katara screamed down the microphone.

"Katara," She breathed. "What ever are talking about?"

"Toph Bei Fong are you actually doing this. Are you really calling me right now?" She shook with disgust and annoyance.

"Sugar Queen what do you mean?" She was suppressing laughter.

"Are you having sex right now!" She yelled angrily.

"Hey there it is! I win!" She screamed to someone else on her end. "Well not exactly, just the end point with out the preliminary aerobics."

"Why exactly? And what do you win?" Katara could not believe the words leaving her mouth.

"It's a game, I go down on friend, friend phones someone. When someone discovers we swap. One that can last the longest with out discovery wins. My friend here barely lasted 2 minutes, I had you going for 5. Thanks Sugar Queen." She laughed before the communicator went dead.

"A game huh?" Katara asked aloud. Her cheeks flushed but her mind wandered to a prank she was victim to weeks ago.


End file.
